


King and Queen

by BirdOfHermes



Series: The Thirst Trials [35]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Black Character(s), Cunnilingus, Cute, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, F/M, Feel-good, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Interracial Relationship, Male-Female Friendship, Mutual Pining, POV Second Person, Pining, References to Depression, Romantic Friendship, Schmoop, Shameless Smut, Sweet Thor (Marvel), The Author Regrets Nothing, Thor is Not Stupid (Marvel), Thor is a Good Bro (Marvel), black reader - character - Freeform, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdOfHermes/pseuds/BirdOfHermes
Summary: You rescue your best friend, Thor Odinson, from the clutches of some shady girls at a bar, and afterward Thor lets a few things slip about your friendship--and relationship--that he never has before. It turns out the king isn't happy without his queen at his side. AU.
Relationships: Thor/Black Female Reader, Thor/Original Female Character, Thor/Reader
Series: The Thirst Trials [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1103739
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	King and Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PopHoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopHoney/gifts).



> This fic is a request from PopHoney for a Thor/Black Female Reader scenario, one with him encouraging her when she doubts herself. I'm extremely delighted to have another excuse to write Thor with a pretty black girl, for Freudian reasons.
> 
> Mild warning: Reader is a depression survivor, so there are a couple references to it. I'm using personal experience here, but there's no mentions of suicidal thoughts or anything, just struggling to live with it.

_You see everything_

_You see every part_

_You see all my light_

_And you love my dark_

_You dig everything of which I’m ashamed_

_There’s not anything to which you can’t relate_

_And you’re still here…_

_-“Everything” by Alanis Morrissette_

There was nothing you liked more than a good night’s rest.

Which was why you were so livid when it got interrupted.

Your cell phone rang. You sprung upward in bed, nerves jangled by the sudden noise at two o’clock in the damn morning. You shoved your dark, curly hair out of your eyes—damn it, your bonnet slipped off again-- and reached over to the nightstand, snatching up the device and growling, “What?” with every drop of venom you could summon. For God’s sake, you’d only been asleep two hours, if that. The person on the other side better have a damn good excuse.

“Sorry to wake you,” Sherry the bartender apologized. “But you need to come get your boyfriend.”

You flopped backwards onto your pillow. “My what?”

“Thor’s here,” she continued. “And some dumb co-ed challenged him to take shots. He won, of course, but he’s absolutely fucking smashed.”

You sighed. That did sound like your idiot musclebound best friend Thor Odinson. He couldn’t resist a challenge. “He’s a grown man; he can call an Uber and get himself home.”

“Oh, that’s not why I called,” she said in a mild tone. “I called because the bar chippies are trying to drag him back to their lair for a dubiously consensual orgy.”

You groaned. “Come on. It can’t be _that_ bad.”

“Do you want him to contract V.D?” she demanded. “Trust me, he’s nowhere near sober enough to consent to a foursome and yet they don’t give a rat’s ass. I’d do something myself, but I’m alone tonight and I can’t leave the bar.”

You muttered ugly things under your breath and then said, “Alright, alright, I’ll come get him. Stall them for me and I’ll be right over. And…thanks for the tip.”

“Friends protect friends,” she said firmly. “Thor’s a good guy and a great tipper. I don’t want anything to happen to him that he’d regret.”

“Me neither. I’ll be there soon. Bye.”

“Bye.”

You hung up and rolled out of bed. You threw on jeans and a t-shirt, made sure you still had that mace attached to your key ring, and then headed to your car to go scoop up your dumb friend.

Sherry wasn’t lying; by the time you entered the bar, you could see the throng of scantily clad women hanging around Thor. Literally, in the blonde’s case. She had most of her upper body squashed against one of his muscular arms and she appeared to be trying to wheedle in his ear. There was a brunette with a pageboy haircut and a redhead with long curls beside her, both of them nudging drinks towards him. Bless him, Thor’s posture indicated that he probably didn’t realize they were trying to liquor him up enough to go home with them. He wasn’t looking into their strategically presented cleavage or their bare, gleaming legs. He was just chortling about dogs, for God’s sake, as you strolled towards them.

The instant he spotted you, Thor’s blue eyes lit up and his smile widened. “Hey, you!”

“Hey, you,” you said, forcing yourself to seem relaxed instead of cranky and wary of his companions. “You were supposed to be home by midnight. What happened?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, love, but I met these lovely girls and we got to talking,” Thor slurred, lifting another beer to his lips. You promptly stuck your finger out and pushed the bottle down and away from his mouth.

“Right,” you said. “Well, it’s last call and you have work in the morning. Sorry, ladies, but we ought to get going.”

“We can get him home,” the blonde said, her green eyes narrowing, wrapping her arms around one of his biceps. “You didn’t have to come all this way, miss.”

You slapped on a smile. “That’s very sweet of you, but it’s okay. I’ve got it from here.”

“No offense,” the brunette said. “But he doesn’t need a nanny.”

You let your smile sharpen at the edges. “You’re right. I’m not his nanny; I’m his designated driver.”

You caught his hand and gingerly pulled him off the stool. He wobbled dangerously, but didn’t stumble. “And drivers don’t let friends go home with sharks. Good night, ladies.”

You turned and led him out of the bar, ignoring the huffs and muttered insults you heard in the wake of your departure. Ugh. College girls. They could be just as shitty as the guys when they wanted to be.

“Is it really two in the morning?” Thor wondered as you led him to your car, peering down at his watch.

“Yes,” you said, popping the passenger door open. “Get in.”

Thor gave you a crestfallen look. “I’m sorry, muffin, I didn’t know it was so late. How’d you know where I was?”

“Sherry was looking out for you. Now get in before I stuff you in the trunk, Odinson.”

“Yes ma’am,” he said sheepishly, folding his enormous frame enough to fit into your car. You shut the door and then got in, firing up the engine and heading towards his apartment. A stony silence fell for a while before you sighed and spoke up.

“You need to be more careful, Thor.”

“Hmm?” he asked.

“I know you can take care of yourself, but Sherry was worried enough to call me, which means you had way too much to drink. If you’re gonna do that, don’t go out by yourself; bring a mate or something.”

“I didn’t mean to drink that much,” he protested. “I just got, you know, kind of competitive.”

“Uh-huh. I know you have a high alcohol tolerance, but that’s no excuse for getting shitfaced. Those girls would’ve kept egging you on until you were blackout drunk and then God knows what could’ve happened afterward.”

He frowned. “You think they were…”

Thor’s eyes widened. _“Oh.”_

“Yeah. Oh.” You shook your head in disbelief. He was intelligent as hell, but Thor had huge blind spots when it came to understanding people. He wasn’t quite naïve, but he did underestimate how terrible some folks could be when they wanted something.

“You’re right,” he said softly, running a hand through his honey-blond hair. “I’m sorry. I was an ass, wasn’t I?”

“You were, but at least you know better now. It’s all in good fun, but stuff like that can happen to guys just as easily as girls. Don’t forget that.”

“I won’t. I promise.” The leather seat creaked as he leaned over and kissed your cheek. “Thanks, muffin.”

“Don’t try to get back on my good side,” you scolded with a brief glare.

Thor gave you his best puppy dog eyes. “Don’t be mad. I hate it when you’re mad at me. I feel like a bad boy. I’ll be a good boy, I promise.”

You rolled your eyes. “Uh-uh. No puppy dog eyes, no sweet talk. You’re on punishment, Odinson.”

He groaned. “Don’t be mad, please, I’ll do anything to make it up to you.”

“Tch. Don’t make promises you don’t intend to keep.”

“I mean it,” he insisted. “Anything you want. Name it.”

A smile threatened your lips. You forced it off of them. “Forget it, you naughty little sausage. I’m not letting you charm your way back into my good graces.”

Thor made a very convincing whimpering dog noise and you started laughing before you could help it. “Stop it!”

By now, you’d reached his apartment and parked the car. Thor leaned over and peppered your cheek with kisses. “Come onnnnn, please, don’t be mad.”

“Stop it,” you giggled. “Get out of the car, dummy.”

He grinned and unbuckled his seatbelt, obeying. You walked around the car and slung his arm over your shoulder to steady him as you headed towards the apartment. A smaller, lighter girl would have had trouble since he was enormous, but you were built enough to handle it. Thor bumped into you no less than about ten times during the journey to the front door and you dug his keys out of his pocket before unlocking it. He pushed the door shut while you made a beeline for his kitchen. You flipped on the light and made coffee, moving smoothly around the space that you knew like the back of your hand. You’d been with this dork for several years now, so you were also not surprised when he snuck up behind you and wrapped you in a cozy bear hug.

“I’m sorry,” Thor said softly, kissing your temple. “Really. I am.”

“It’s fine,” you told him, rubbing his forearm lightly. “I’m not mad. I was only teasing.”

“I know. I just…” He sighed into your curls. “I’m sorry I made you worry.”

You shrugged. “It happens.”

“It shouldn’t. You’re a good person. A good friend. I hate to make you worry. Thank you for looking after me all the time.”

You snorted. “We’ll see if you say that in the morning when you’re sober.”

“Hmm?”

You turned around, and he simply readjusted, leaving his arms around your hips. “I did stop you from having a foursome with those shady ass girls. Aren’t guys usually mad about such things?”

He arched an eyebrow. “If they’re assholes. I was not the least bit interested in sex from those girls. I was just there to drink and blow off steam since you had to work late tonight.”

You blinked at that. “You went out to the bar because I couldn’t hang out with you?”

Thor cleared his throat a bit. “Well, that’s not the whole reason why, but yes.”

You pursed your lips. “So this is my fault, then?”

“Of course not,” he fussed. “That’s not what I meant.”

“What did you mean?”

“I meant that I wanted to take my mind off it, that’s all.”

“Take your mind off what?”

“I missed you.”

You stared at him, a bit shocked. Thor was a sweetheart, but he usually never said things like that to you. “Oh.”

“You’ve been busy lately,” he continued, albeit a bit shyly, running his hand absently over your back. It felt incredible. “And…and I missed you.”

You sighed. “Goddamn you. You’re so cute sometimes. I can never stay mad at you.”

Thor gave you a cheeky grin. “Good, because I can’t stay mad at you either.”

“Hey, at least I never give you a real reason to be mad at me,” you said as the coffeemaker beeped and you untangled yourself from him enough to pour him a cup. You also poured a glass of ice water and then nudged him over to sit by the island counter. You made his coffee the way he liked it and then sat next to him, swiping a peach from the fruit bowl to munch as he drank.

“That’s not true,” Thor insisted. “Remember how you made me put up with Kyle for four months?”

You glared. “Hey.”

“He was such a shithead,” Thor continued, not even flinching when you punched him in the arm lightly. “I dunno what you saw in him at all, but I had to play nice. And then there was Matt, Bradley, and Jason.”

“I don’t complain about the bimbos you parade through your personal life,” you fussed. “So no taking shots at my ex-boyfriends.”

“Oh, you little liar!” he said, poking you in the side. “You hated Jennifer. Admit it.”

“That’s because she had the IQ and personality of an ash tray,” you insisted between bites. “You fell for her glamour. She never respected you; she thought you were just her sex toy, for God’s sake. Of course I hated her. She couldn’t see your worth if she had a fucking telescope.”

“My worth?” he echoed.

“Yes. You’re smart and funny and charming and sweet and loyal. Yet all she ever cared about was getting some dick. I mean, not that I blame her for wanting it, but that’s just shallow and indecent of her to ignore all you have to offer just to get into your pants. Girls like that drive me crazy.”

“Girls like what?”

“Beautiful girls who can have any man they want, but they ignore who they are,” you griped, bitterness contrasting the sweet fruit on your tongue. “If I were that beautiful and could turn the head of a guy like you, I sure as shit wouldn’t have treated you the way that she did. I hated it. I hated how she had that kind of power over you and yet she didn’t bother to see who you really were.”

You hadn’t meant to say all of that, but it just spilled out in one frustrated breath. Thor studied you for a long moment. He was still pretty drunk, but he’d definitely heard all of that, to your dismay. “Am I to take that to mean you think you are not beautiful enough to turn my head?”

You snorted. “Yeah, Thor, that’s totally what I meant.”

He lifted his hand to your chin and turned your face towards him. “I am being serious.”

You swallowed the bite of peach you were on, suddenly nervous. “Um, that’s not the point I was trying to make. I meant that I hate it when beautiful, shallow women abuse great guys.”

“I see.” He took a sip of coffee without breaking your gaze. “Would you like to know why I hated all your previous boyfriends?”

Your heart thundered in your chest. You just shrugged. “They took and took from you without giving back. You are kind and thoughtful and you gave each of those relationships your all, but those men did not care to give it in return. They were unworthy of you. Unworthy of your time and unworthy of your affection. They were boys pretending to be men. Any real man could see that you are a good person and that they would be lucky to win you.”

You had no idea what to say in reply. He’d never said anything to you like this before. You’d laughed and drank and partied together, stayed up late on the couch talking until the wee hours, went home for the holidays together, sharing everything, but…not this. Never this. Your whole world felt like he’d just tipped it upside down. You always thought he saw you in strictly a platonic sense, but…maybe he saw more than that in you. Hell, you hadn’t even considered that he would see you in any way other than platonic, since you’d never seen Thor with any black girlfriends before. Maybe you’d turned a blind eye to the very concept as a result.

“Right,” you said hoarsely, glancing away from those summery blue eyes of his. “Um, how do you feel? Better?”

“Yes, much, the coffee and water helped.”

“Good. Let’s get you to bed, then.” You tried to breathe normally as you tugged him towards his bedroom. Too many thoughts about what took place in here crowded your mind. Normally, you’d just let him tuck himself in, but he had a black dress shirt on and there was no way he had enough coordination to get the buttons undone. He sat on the edge of the bed and you stood between those long legs, undoing the buttons as delicately as possible. It was dark and intimate in his bedroom, and the sheets smelled like his cologne. You aimed your gaze at his Adam’s apple so it wouldn’t drift down to that wide barrel chest as the shirt gaped open one button at a time. You had never pretended like Thor wasn’t absolutely fuckable, though—you’d just learned to live with it. You’d seen him without a shirt on plenty of times, and your mouth watered every damn time in spite of it.

Finally, you were done and he pulled off the shirt himself, handing it to you to put in the hamper. He toed off his shoes and you put them in the closet. The jeans he could handle himself, so you returned just to get his watch off and then prepared to go.

But then he reached out and rested one big, warm hand on your hip, saying your name softly. It rooted you to the spot, unable to move. “Yes?”

He slid his arm around your waist and pulled you closer, something in his eyes that had never been there before. “Would it be wrong if I kissed you right now?”

Oh, fuck.

It was happening.

It was _actually_ happening.

You gulped. “Um, yes.”

Thor cocked his head slightly. “Why?”

“B-Because the whole reason I came and got you from the bar was because you were drunk and therefore couldn’t properly give consent to sex,” you said, hoping he hadn’t yet noticed how hard and fast the very suggestion had made you start to breathe.

“Am I misreading this?” Thor whispered. “Please tell me if I am.”

You shook your head. “You’re not, I just…I don’t think it’s a good idea when you’re not completely sober.”

“Alcohol can do a lot of things,” he admitted. “But not this. I don’t want you because I’m drunk. I’ve wanted you for a long time. But I didn’t want to mess things up if you didn’t want me just as much.”

He drew you those last few inches closer, his breath warm on your cheeks, his lashes low over his eyes. “Do you want me, sweetheart?”

You licked your lips. “Y-Yes.”

You drew in a breath. “But—”

He kissed you.

It was…heavenly. Maybe it was meant to be, seeing as he was named after a Norse god.

You’d felt his lips on your cheek or forehead before, but those platonic, affectionate kisses couldn’t hold a candle to kissing Thor for real. The softness of them erased every single kiss you’d had before it. Thor’s kiss obliterated all competition.

And God save you, he hadn’t even used tongue yet.

The wave of heat that surged up your body and consumed you entirely felt thousands of degrees. Your knees buckled. You collapsed into his arms completely and couldn’t help sighing into his mouth in pleasure. Thor purred as he heard your reaction and smoothly lay you on his bed, his heavy body pressing you into the sheets. He licked your lips apart and kissed you deeply, passionately, his thigh sliding up to add pressure between your legs. The sudden burst of pleasure that followed made you moan.

“I have pictured this so many times,” Thor whispered, running his hand up and down your side. “And yet the real thing is so much better.”

He kissed your throat, sighing against your collarbone. “But you are right. Now is not the time.”

Thor brought his hand up to your cheek, his gaze fond and yet full of longing. “But I could not resist. I wanted to know how it felt to kiss the most beautiful woman in the world.”

You let out a shaky laugh. “Now I know you’re drunk.”

“You are beautiful,” he said softly. “At least to me.”

He brushed your hair away from your eyes. “Stay. Just for tonight. I promise we can talk in the morning.”

You smiled. “Like I can ever say no to you.”

Thor smiled before letting you up. He shimmied out of his jeans and you shimmied out of yours as well. He drew the covers back and scooted until he could wrap those massive arms around you, cradling you with the same possessive gentleness as he always had when you embraced. He nuzzled your neck and murmured good night in your ear as he finally nodded off. You had a million thoughts racing through your head, but as the steady thump of his heart against your back continued, you found yourself following him to dreamland.

* * *

_Ding-dong._

_Oh no._

_The last thing you wanted during a depressive episode was company._

_You stayed curled up in bed for a while, praying it was a Jehovah’s Witness who would give up after a while, but unfortunately, the guest persisted. You sighed and peeled yourself off your sheets, then shuffled to the door. You didn’t bother trying to spruce up your pathetic appearance; you didn’t have the energy. Finally, you made it to the door and opened it._

_“Oh, thank heaven,” Thor said with a relieved sigh. “There you are, muffin.”_

_You winced deeply. “Yeah. Here I am.”_

_“I’m sorry,” he said immediately. “It’s just—you didn’t answer me for a couple of days and you weren’t posting online and I just got so worried that I couldn’t help myself.”_

_“I know,” you said hoarsely. “I didn’t mean to make you worry, it’s just…this episode is a bad one. I didn’t want to talk to anyone.”_

_“And that’s okay,” he said gently. “I’m not blaming you, sweetheart. I just needed to be sure you were alright and you weren’t hurt, that’s all.”_

_“I’m still sorry,” you mumbled, staring at your bare feet. “I should be better than this. Stronger.”_

_“You are in pain,” Thor said, rubbing your shoulder. “Everyone deals with it differently. Take whatever time you need to heal. No one is judging you for it.”_

_He glanced into the apartment. “Are you at least feeding yourself?”_

_You shrugged. “Hydrating at least?”_

_“A little bit.”_

_“Good girl. I’m sorry to have gotten you out of bed.”_

_“It’s okay. I probably needed to get up. Haven’t used my legs in a couple days.”_

_“Well, no sense starting now.” He stooped and picked you up._

_“Thor!” you cried as he kicked the door shut, pausing to lock it, and carried you back to your bedroom. “You are so ridiculous sometimes.”_

_“Yes, I am.” He placed you on the mattress and then knelt in front of you, the humor in his features sliding away to be replaced with compassion. “What can I do?”_

_You stared at him, your eyes filling with tears at his words. “Thor, it’s okay, you don’t have to do anything. It’s not your job to take care of me; I have to do that for myself.”_

_“I know you do,” he said, cupping your cheek. “But I hate to see you all alone in here.”_

_Tears dripped down your face. You didn’t want them to, but they did anyway. You couldn’t stand how kind he could be sometimes. “Maybe I should be alone.”_

_“Do you want to be alone right now?” he asked quietly._

_You knew the answer. But you still just shook your head as you cried._

_“Okay,” he said. “I will be your burrito buddy. We are going to stay in bed all day and snuggle. Then you can kick me out when you’ve had enough of me.”_

_You let out a weak laugh. “Okay.”_

_He kicked off his shoes and socks and then climbed in beside you. You curled up next to him and rested your head on his shoulder, burying your face in his chest so you could properly hide from him. He pulled the covers up to your shoulders and relaxed, lightly running his hand over your shoulders and back in an endless cycle. Your depression didn’t just magically go away, but…the volume seemed lower now. You could hear Thor’s heart thrumming away under your cheek and found slight comfort in it. You had so many problems and inner demons, but one thing was certain. You were so glad he was alive. You didn’t deserve him one bit and yet he’d chosen you. It was a miracle in itself. You almost smiled as you drifted off into a light nap as you realized Thor was a Godsend._

* * *

The mattress shifted. You couldn’t believe anyone would disturb your wonderful, warm cocoon. You had been so perfectly asleep that it was utterly disgraceful. You heard footsteps, the master bathroom door closing, then a few minutes of silence, and the door again. You rolled over to see a tall, athletic form shuffling towards the bed and the drowsy words slipped out of you before you could think twice.

“Come back to me,” you mumbled, a needy whine in your tone.

You heard a soft chuckle and then the mattress shifted again. “Yes ma’am.”

The blanket lifted and then two powerful arms coiled around you, bringing you up against a deliciously flat chest and a set of cobblestone abs. You snuggled into the embrace and tucked your face into his neck before drifting right back to sleep.

You slept another couple of hours. The air around you felt peaceful when you woke the second time—on purpose, this time—and then you realized you were cuddling Thor the night after he’d kissed you.

Oh boy. There was a lot to unpack here.

Thor’s breaths swept down your nape, deep and even. He was still asleep. You didn’t want to wake him. He was so cute when he was asleep. He held you comfortably, not too tight, heat radiating off of him in waves. He always ran hot. There had been plenty of cold nights in your apartment where you wished he’d been there to spoon you and keep you warm. Which was probably part of why this had gotten so complicated already.

You lifted your face and kissed his cheek. “Thor, wake up. It’s morning.”

“Nn,” he grumbled. “Don’t want to. Comfy.”

You stifled a giggle. “I know, me too, but you still have to wake up.”

He buried his face in your hair, sighing. “Want to stay here with my little muffin.”

You ruffled his hair, chuckling. “Too bad. Up and at ‘em, Odinson.”

His chest deflated in defeat as he untangled himself from around you. Notably, though, he didn’t scoot too far away, so parts of you were still touching. Interesting. “How do you feel?”

“Fine,” he said, hiding a yawn behind his fist. “Just needed to use the loo earlier.”

You scowled. “No hangover?”

“Not that I can tell.”

You rolled your eyes. “Figures. More of that godlike metabolism, I guess. Lucky bastard.”

“I would bestow my mighty powers upon you if I could, fair maiden,” he said, batting his lashes.

“Jerk.” You chewed your lip for a second. “Do you…remember last night?”

“You mean last night when I kissed you?”

You blushed, glad that your brown skin hid it from him. Thor smiled softly. “Yes, I remember last night.”

You tried not to fidget. “W-Well, you said you wanted to talk. What, um, did you want to say?”

“I think you already know that,” he said as he brushed a stray hair behind your ear. “I think you’ve always known deep down.”

Your heart jumped up and down in your rib cage like a kid on a mattress. “Known what?”

“That I am crazy about you,” Thor murmured, his eyes locked with yours. “That any other girls I’ve been with were merely distractions. I always come back to you in the end. I’ve been a fool waiting this long to tell you, but I was afraid of ruining what we have. I still am, but…”

He shook his head slightly. “Last night showed me that you care for me in a way no one else does. I want to be with you. I want to be good to you the way you’ve been good to me, if that’s what you want. I’m sorry this is so sudden—”

“It’s not that sudden,” you admitted shyly. “I, um, I’ve probably had a crush on you deep down since we met, but I didn’t think I was anywhere good enough to be anything but your friend. I mean, I’ve got so much going on. It’s not easy being my friend. I didn’t think you’d want a girlfriend who has depression on top of everything else you have to worry about in your life.”

“Sweetheart, your struggles do not make you unworthy of anything,” he said gently. “I am glad to know you. I would be even gladder to know you as my girlfriend and lover.”

Your heart literally fluttered. You felt insanely warm and excited and scared. You let out a nervous giggle as a smile crept across your lips before you could stop it. “Um, that’s fine with me, I…yes. I want to be with you too.”

A beautiful smile brightened his handsome face. “Lovely. Then I can finally do this without liquid courage assisting me.”

He kissed you. It was slow, intimate, and devastatingly hot. You sighed against his lips and tilted your head, your lips parting to deepen the kiss. Thor sighed in return and pulled you closer, stroking over the small of your back. Your eyes nearly rolled back in your head. God, his touch was crazy-good. You hadn’t been touched in a while—not romantically at least—in what felt like forever, and you couldn’t tell if Thor just felt that good or if you were simply starved for it, but either way, you scooted closer and ran your hand down his bearded chin as you kissed him passionately and without an ounce of restraint. Thor let out a low, rumbling groan of desire and rolled onto his back, taking you with him. You found yourself astride his lap and didn’t give a damn how fast the two of you were going. This felt so _good_ —being wanted, needed, seen as desirable by the person who meant the most to you.

Thor’s big hands wandered underneath your t-shirt and stroked up and down your spine as you kissed him, running your fingers down his chest and abs. You pulled up his shirt and stroked his abs, moaning at the feel of the power and strength in those sculpted muscles. Thor couldn’t help grinding up between your thighs as you touched him, his cock already hard beneath his boxers, adding delicious friction against your burning core.

“You feel so good, sweetheart,” he murmured, his blue eyes already glazed over with lust. “But I do not want to be too forward if you’re not ready.”

You let out a shaky laugh. “Thor, I’ve been down to fuck you since day one. I just didn’t say anything about it.”

Thor grinned up at you. “Is that right? So then I would not be out of line if I—”

His hand slipped down your back and gripped a handful of your ass, pushing you down against his hard cock. You shuddered and moaned again as a bolt of pleasure crackled through you. You ground down against his pelvis, eager for more, and Thor obliged. The two of you fell into rhythm immediately, you riding him, him riding you right back, the kissing intensifying with every second. He broke from your lips enough to wrap his lips around your pulse and bite down, driving a gasp out of you.

“Mm, Thor, seriously, it’s been forever for me and if you don’t stop, I’m gonna— _ah_ —just from this,” you slurred out in one shallow breath.

“Come,” he whispered against your throat. “I don’t care, I want you to, go ahead, sweetheart.”

He rolled over again, pressing you into the bed, his hips picking up the tempo, rubbing hard against your clit, his teeth raking against your neck. You couldn’t handle that big, gorgeous body on top of you, between your thighs, stroking over your wet pussy in those smooth movements so perfectly. You tensed underneath him, raking your nails down his forearms, arching up with a short cry. Your eyes squeezed shut just as he sent you spinning over the edge into an orgasm, so fast that you couldn’t believe it. You couldn’t get yourself off that quickly, for God’s sake, and yet Thor had given you a genuine climax in under ten minutes with just dry sex alone.

He kissed the mark he’d left on your throat and then crawled up to your lips, his kisses messy and deep as you slowly drifted down from your release. He slid a hand between your bodies and felt the wetness in your panties, exhaling wistfully. “I like making you come, sweetheart.”

“You’ve very good at it,” you muttered, which made him chuckle.

“Thank you. I confess, I am at war with myself at the moment.”

“Hmm?”

“I want to take you out on dates and lavish you with gifts and court you like a proper gentleman.” He let his eyes rove down over you from head to toe. “But I also want to have you right now, like some impatient horny brute.”

You thought about it for a second and then wrapped your arms around his neck, a sultry look entering your features. “Pretty sure both are fine with me.”

“I shouldn’t. I should at least take you out once before—” He abruptly stopped talking as you lowered your hand to his boxers and fisted his cock.

“I’m a modern woman, Thor,” you told him. “Shut up and fuck me.”

Thor licked his lips, his blue eyes darkening further with lust. “As you wish, my queen.”

He wasted no time pulling off your t-shirt and bra and paying exquisite homage to your breasts. You wrapped your legs around him and stroked his cock as he licked and nibbled and sucked at them until you were panting with need, barely able to focus on touching him as you drowned in bliss. Thor’s cock was just as his namesake—godlike. Thick and hot and long. You were dying to feel it inside you, but he wasn’t finished with you yet, not by a long shot, from what you could tell.

He kissed his way down your stomach to your bellybutton, lightly biting your navel, and then pulled your panties off. He pushed onto his knees and then just stared at you for a few seconds, taking in every inch of your brown skin like someone told him he’d been given the original Mona Lisa. You’d never been entirely secure about yourself and your appearance, but Thor looked at you as if you were a goddess. You’d always liked that about him.

“You are so beautiful, sweetheart,” he whispered as he ran his hands down your legs.

“Thank you,” you mumbled back, blushing again.

He pushed your legs apart to crawl between them. You watched with apprehension as he draped your thighs over his broad shoulders and buried his face between them without so much as a warning. His tongue found your wet heat and went to work immediately stroking every last inch of you he could reach. You cried out in surprise, gripping the honey-brown strands of his hair just to ground yourself as liquid-hot pleasure shot through your veins. Thor hummed against your pelvis, clearly pleased by your reaction, and rubbed his beard over your inner thighs to tease you before going in for seconds. He lapped at your walls one at a time and then slid down towards the promised land. He slipped his tongue into you and you wailed in delight. You tugged at his hair in protest, but he just caught your wrists and held your arms down as he dove in enthusiastically. You writhed, helpless and lost to the pleasure, moaning incoherently as he fucked you with that talented tongue until the world bled to pure white and you triumphed at long last.

And even then, he wasn’t done.

You’d scarcely come down from the orgasm when he slid his mouth up to your clit and carefully slid two fingers inside you. The thick digits parted your inner walls and eased the tension gathered there instantly. He sucked and licked at your spot as he pumped those long fingers inside your melting pussy until you were hollering for God and all his angels. You came again minutes later, fists clenching the sheets underneath you as you convulsed on the bed in ecstasy. He slowed and let you come down this time, pausing to wipe his mouth and beard clean on the sheets as you lay there like a Jello cube, trembling and weak and high as a kite from his oral sex skills.

“Bastard,” you mumbled once your mouth decided to work. “I can’t believe you could have been doing this to me the whole time and chose not to.”

Thor laughed lightly. “Forgive me, sweetheart. I promise to make up for lost time.”

“You’d better.” You wrapped your arms around his shoulders as he straddled you on the bed after ditching his boxers at last. God, he was so handsome and incredible. You kept waiting to wake up in bed, but it didn’t happen. This was real. Thor was yours. All yours.

“My queen,” he said softly in between kisses. “How I have longed for this moment. You are everything.”

Tears threatened your lashes for a moment. “So are you, my king.”

The moment came. He slid into you. Both of you shuddered and didn’t hide the charged, eager moans of delight from finally being exactly where you wanted to be. Thor filled you to the brim and every inch of you felt as if you were made of sparks, like he’d run a current right through you. He felt utterly _perfect_ inside you. Like you were made for him and he was made for you.

There had been times when you wanted to restrain yourself and your reactions from your lovers, only wanting to look and sound how you thought they wanted you to, but not with Thor. You didn’t hide. You kissed him with abandon as he moved inside you, running your hands over his golden skin everywhere you could reach, unafraid. He guided your legs up around his hips and sunk into you again and again, his pacing immaculate, in sync with you here just as much as he’d always been as your friend. You’d never connected with anyone this way before. You let go, maybe for the first time ever.

You knew you were done for when Thor pushed up on his palms and you could feel his gaze on your naked skin. You felt warm from within knowing he wanted to look at you, to see you there, to have you all to himself. He slid one hand over your chest, up your throat, cupping your cheek in his hand. He kissed you, his tone urgent. “Look at me, sweetheart.”

You’d been so deeply entangled in your pleasure that your eyes had been closed this whole time. You had to summon what was left of your control to open your eyes, as you weren’t far from the edge.

“Watch me,” Thor whispered, his voice rough, excited, eager. “Watch me when I make you come.”

“God, Thor,” you whimpered, touching his hand where it rested on your face. “Don’t say that, please.”

“Yes,” he murmured, kissing your lips, your chin, the spot by your ear. “Yes, you’re going to come for me, my queen. I can feel it. I feel you, love. Come. Come for me. Come on my cock. I want you to come.”

He shifted upward, canting his hips at an angle, and you came apart. “Thor! God! Yes!”

You fell into him eyes wide open as you claimed your prize.

Thor hissed as he felt you coming and pressed his forehead to yours, drinking in the pure elation in your features as your body writhed in the throes of the orgasm. You felt a sudden hesitance in him and even in the midst of the most incredible thing you’d ever felt, you found a sense of defiance. You worked your hips hard and he groaned your name helplessly in protest, but you kept going until he surrendered to his own needs. He spilled into you and you didn’t stop circling your hips until you knew you’d taken everything he could give you. Thor slid his forearms up to catch his weight as he settled on top of you as you both floated down from the heavens together. His steady heartbeat against your naked breasts was calming and wonderful. You wanted to stay in this spot forever, if time permitted.

Thor stirred a while later and brushed your hair away from your face so he could see you clearly, smiling down at you affectionately. “How fare you, my queen?”

You beamed at him. “Better than ever, my king.”

FIN


End file.
